Hidden Memories
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Just a one shot for now. Harry finds a memory that needs to get passed along to hopefully spread a bit of happiness and remembrance.


An Unexpected Memory

Disclaimer: I only own the plot... :D

Harry had been perusing the memories of Professor Snape for a while, the case of him actually being somewhat decent slowly growing in his favor until one memory caught his eye that he wasn't sure if it was truly meant for him. He watched the memory to make sure who it was intended for and held back a chuckle, knowing that he would have to be there to give this gift in person and watch their reaction as well.

*Fast forward 4 years*

There was a small but loud group gathered at the Leaky Cauldron for one Draco Malfoy's 21st birthday. Everyone had presented the Blond with gifts except for Harry who stood off to the side holding a very small box. His gift would be for after everyone went home, when it was just the two friends catching up after a very intoxicated Hermione and Ginny tried to make a Malfoy Sandwich, much to Ron's amusement.

Harry apperated back to Malfoy Manor with Draco, noting that the elder Malfoys were on holiday as was becoming their routine since the downfall of the Dark Lord. He followed him into the study where they shared a night cap as Harry pulled out the box from his pocket.

"I thought you had forgotten Potter."

"This one was too good to forget, in fact, your mother may enjoy it as well."

Intrigued, the paper went flying from the parcel and a small vial rolled into an open hand. A questioning look crossed his features as Harry just smirked at him. Harry nodded that it was indeed a memory and Draco stood to cross the room to dump the contents into his father's pensive.

"I take it you've viewed it?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, it's not one of mine."

"Then whose?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He gestured for them to enter at the same time and Draco was transported back twenty years into his own past. An distraught Snape rushed into through the front doors, tear tracks still across his cheeks. Suddenly a screeching toddler ran past him, bare bottom flying down towards the study as his mother chased after him with a clean nappie.

"Draco Malfoy you get your little tush back here."

Another high pitched screech before he was suddenly stopped and floated into the air by house-elf magic. The tot was floated gently to his mother as the nappie was taken from her hand and placed securely around the young one.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Anything for you Madam."

"Sev!"

At the toddlers call of glee, Narcissa Malfoy turned to look at the broken man standing in her front foyer. She nodded for Dobby to get Lucius before directing him into the Library, placing Draco in a playpen off to the side to play with a stuffed dragon that puffed bubbles instead of smoke.

When Lucius walked in and saw his friend he immediately snapped his fingers, a house-elf appearing with a tray of fire-whiskey and tea for the wizards. Once everyone had been served, Lucius gestured for his friend to sit in his usual chair, allowing him to knock back the drink in one gulp before he spoke.

"What happened Severus?"

"It's him, he's gone."

Elation spread across both of their faces as did relief. Lucius rushed to hug his wife before picking up Draco in a fit of joy. It was Narcissa who came to his side and held his cheek in her palm wiping the dried track with her thumb as she did.

"What are you not telling us Severus? What of..."

"She's dead. He is too."

"And her son?"

"He's gone now. No doubt Dumbledore put him into hiding already."

"I'm so sorry Severus."

She gathered the man into her arms as a tiny Draco pushed off of his father to be let down. He quickly toddled over to his godfather, trying to clamber up the man's leg while trying to say up in the process. Once he was in his arms he laid his head on Severus chest nuzzling into his arms as he gently patted one of them.

"No."

Draco lifted his head up to look at Severus, hoping he'd understand that his no meant for his godfather not to be sad anymore. He then shoved two fingers in his mouth before curling into his lap further, allowing fresh tears to fall on his head as he cried over the loss of Lily Potter.

Harry watched Draco, unsure how the man was going to react, but was glad to see a fond smile on his friends lips. They pulled out of the pensive, a small tear forming in the corner of Draco's eye. He turned towards Harry, reaching a hand out towards him to take.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How long..."

"Since his death. It had never been the right time. I felt like tonight would be the best, it wasn't a sad memory entirely for him. It was placed in the center of all of his happy ones he had given me."

"It was a happy memory."

"Just one of many, Maybe one day I'll show you the rest."

"Anymore of me without any pants on?"

Harry chuckled just like he had done when he had first seen tiny Draco run amok. That was now one of his favorite memories of his old enemy and he was glad they were on such good terms now.

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

(AN: This little drabble has been with me for five years and I finally had time to write it down. for now it's just a one shot that in the future I may add more too and they all may not be from our dour potions master. Read & Review please.)


End file.
